The Return of Silas Harmon
by rose.savage2
Summary: Silas Harmon, captain of the Golden West from "A Man's Errand" returns with a surprise for Jeremy and Candy.


The Return of Silas Harmon

The bell rang signaling a ship was coming into the port. Captain Clancy wasn't due back from New Bedford for a few more days so it couldn't very well be him. So everyone, except the Bolt brothers who were up at the camp, came running to see the magnificant vessel docking.

The captain of the ship disembarked and went straight to Lotties Saloon. He opened the door and walked in.

"Why Captain Harmon. It's been a long time! "said Lottie.

"Miss Hatfield, it's good to see you. I just had to stop in Seattle on my travels and see how young Jeremy and his brothers were doing."

"They're fine. Up at the camp I suppose. But first why don't you have a drink to wet your throat? Christopher, will you run and get Jeremy, Jason and Joshua?"

"Yes Aunt Lottie, " the young boy said as he ran off in the direction of the logging camp.

Christopher Pruitt saw the brothers working at a long table by the camp office "Jeremy, Jeremy..."

"Is something wrong Christopher?"asked Jason.

"No, but Aunt Lottie wanted me to come fetch you and the others."

"Is it important? Is Candy alright?" Jeremy looked at his young brother-in-law with concern. His bride of a little over a year was going to have their first child in a few short months.

" No, no, it's not about Candy.A man with a big ship came into town and wants to see you."

The brothers looked at each other. They knew as soon as Christopher had said a man with a big ship was in town that it was Captain Silas Harmon and the Golden West, the ship they had provided lumber for and the first contract Jeremy had landed for Bolt Brothers Logging. Captain Harmon had offered Jeremy a job at sea but he turned it down after realizing how wrong he was about Candy and her friendship with Ward Kimberley. Jeremy had gone on to marry Candy and Ward was currently courting Frannie but after apologizing to him for starting a fight, Jeremy and Ward had become good friends.

"Well," said Jason to his brothers,"let's go down and say hello to Captain Harmon."

The three men went down to Lottie's to welcome their old friend back to Seattle. They saw Captain Harmon standing at the bar deep in conversation with Lottie.

"Afternoon, Lottie."

"Hello Joshua, see who came in on the tide."

"When Christopher told us a man with a big ship was here, we knew it had to be you, Sir," said Jeremy.

"How have you been, Captain Harmon?" asked Jason.

"To answer your question, just fine Jason. And", he said looking down at young Christopher, "just who is this strapping young man?"

"I'm sorry Sir," said Jeremy," this is Christopher Pruitt, Candy's brother. Ever since their mother passed, Candy and I have been raising him and his sister Molly."

"A fine young man indeed Jeremy. And you and your brothers must call me Silas, since our working relationship has been over these many years."

Jeremy looked down at Christopher,"Go tell Candy we're having guests for supper tonight. And let her know that Captain Harmon is back."

"Yes Jeremy. Nice meeting you Sir, said Christopher, extending his hand. Captain Harmon shook it.

The men sat down at a table with a drink and talked, catching up on times passed. Silas regaled them with tales of his travels to ports of call like Tahiti and Samoa.

"Oh that reminds me," said Jeremy, "Jason, Josh, are you coming to supper tonight? Silas, you'll join us, won't you?

"I'd be honored to Jeremy"

"I was supposed to have supper with Sally tonight", said Josh.

"Bring her, And Jason, bring Allyn. Candy won't mind a bit."

"Alright Jeremy, if you're sure. Women in her condition can be a might testy."

"You know how much she enjoys the company of Sally and Allyn. "

"Ah I have been away too long. Just who are Allyn and Sally?" asked Captain Harmon.

Allyn is Doctor Allyn Wright, Seattle's doctor and Jason's fiancee. And Sally is Miss Sally Dennis, the sister of an old friend and the girl that Josh has been courting."

"And you, young Jeremy, a husband and going to be a father. I have been away from Seattle far, far too long."

The brothers stood up. "Well Silas, we will let you get some rest. We'll take you out to Jeremy and Candy's place when we come to get Allyn and Sally.

"Thank you Jason. Until later Joshua, Jeremy."

"Goodbye Sir, I mean Silas"

As the men started to leave, Lottie stopped them.

"Jeremy, I promised Candy I would stop by this evening for a visit. Why don't I bring Captain Harmon with me? It would be easier if he and I took my buggy instead of your brothers trying to fit five people in a wagon."

"Sure. Thank you Lottie. And I better go make sure Candy isn't too mad at me for inviting everyone at the last minute."

Jason and Joshua laughed. "Sometimes we forget you're a married man Little Brother," said Joshua.

"A happily married man who just might be in trouble with his wife for doing this.'

"Go on, Jeremy, see to your wife," said Jason, shaking his head.

When Jeremy arrived at the cabin, he carefully peeked his head in the door. "Candy? Candy are you here?"

"Yes I am, Jeremy Caden Bolt! How dare you invite six people for supper?"

Well, I – I- uh ummm just how much trouble am I in?"

Candy Bolt laughed at the look on her husband's face. ""Oh not too much. You can make it up to me though."

"Like this?" Said Jeremy as he gave his wife a tender kiss. At that time, the youngest Bolt decided to kick. "Yessiree, the littlest Bolt is going to make a fine logger."

"And what if the "littlest Bolt" turns out to be a girl?"

"Well Candy, it's a common fact that Bolts have boys."

"And Pruitts have both. So Jeremy?"

"When you told me you were going to argue when we got married, you were right."

"Oh get back to work."

"I love you sweetheart. I'll see you later."

After Jeremy left, Molly helped her sister cook supper for their guests. Molly was a wee thing, with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, unlike her brother who actually took after the darker Bolts. Christopher was feeding the horses and chopping wood for a fire. Candy and Jeremy were trying their best to raise the two children as well as starting their own family. Jeremy's brothers along with the other men in the town had helped build the large house so there was plenty of room for all of them, including adding on a small nursery for the new baby when it was announced that Candy was going to have the first Bolt child born since Jeremy's birth almost 23 years before.

Later Jeremy came home from the logging camp. Candy told him to wash before their guests arrived. The first to arrive was Lottie with Captain Harmon.

"Jeremy, Captain Harmon is here. How lovely to see you again," she said as Molly walked up to her. "Captain Harmon, this is my sister Molly. Molly Pruitt, Captain Harmon."

"How do you do Sir," said the young girl almost shyly.

"What a pretty young lady you are, my dear."

"Thank you Sir. Candy should I set the table?"

"Please Molly-o. "

"Candy you look exhausted. I'll help Molly. You go sit and chat with Captain Harmon for a bit."

"Thank you so much Lottie. This extra weight makes me so tired these days."

"But you look absolutely glowing Mrs. Bolt."

"Now that is nonsense but thank you Captain Harmon. And please call me Candy."

"Then it would honor me if you would return the favor and call me Silas, as I have asked your husband and his brothers to."

"It would be an honor to Silas."

Candy looked up to see her husband walk in the door, followed by his brothers and Doctor Allyn Wright and Miss Sally Dennis.

"Hello Silas. I would like you to meet Doctor Allyn Wright and Miss Sally Dennis. Ladies, this is Captain Silas Harmon, skipper of the Golden West."

"Doctor Wright, a pleasure to meet you," Silas said kissing her hand gallantly. "And Miss Dennis, haven't we met before?"

"I don't believe so Sir, I would have remembered."

"That's our Sally, got a mind like a trap, " teased Josh.

""Joshua Logan..." Sally's voice had a hint of warning in it. At least until Josh put his arm around her shoulders. Jason and Jeremy just looked at their brother and Sally and rolled their eyes.

"Ah yes, now I recall where I've seen you. Weren't you just a tiny sprite of a girl dressed in buckskins and swinging an axe up at the logging camp? If memory serves me there was a strapping young fellow at your side."

"That would be my brother Jedediah, Sir"

"Well you have turned into a most beautiful young woman, Miss Dennis."

"Thank you Captain Harmon," said Sally.

"I think so too, Silas, " blurted out Joshua, without thinking.

Jason, Jeremy and Candy all looked at Josh, making the middle Bolt brother turn red to his ears.

Well, gentlemen if you will excuse us, we'll go get supper on the table...Allyn, Sally?" said Candy. With that the ladies excused themselves and left the men to talk .

The supper the women and Molly had prepared looked delicious. Roast beef, fresh roasted potatoes and vegetables from the garden that Molly tended was set in Candy's good china that she had had sent out from New Bedford after their mother had passed away. For dessert there was a strawberry pie that Sally had made.

"Silas? As our guest, would you say grace please?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course I will Jeremy."Everyone bent their heads as Silas gave the blessing.

"Lord, we thank you for this food and for the good company at this table. Amen"

Over dessert, there was friendly banter between the brothers.

"You're a lucky man, Josh," grinned Jeremy, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"And why do you say that Little Brother?"

"Well not only can Sally bake a good strawberry pie, but she is also one fine logger," chuckled Jeremy while Jason held back a laugh and Josh reached over to give his younger brother a smack on the head.

Silas interrupted the chatter. "I have something that I need to tell you all"

"Go on Silas,"said Lottie.

"It's a surprise I had planned. Jeremy, do you remember the talk we had aboard the Shamus O'Flynn after I awarded the Golden West contract to you?"

"I sure do."

"Well as all of you know I never married. So in the event of my death I have no legal heirs. About a year ago, I had a will drawn up during a stop on the East Coast. In that will, I have left all of my vast holdings here and abroad to Jeremy Caden Bolt, with the exception of the Golden West. That is to go to the Bolt Brothers just as Bridal Veil Mountain was left to all of you in your father's will. Here it is all legal and binding" And with that, Silas handed his will to Jeremy.

"Oh my...Thank you, Silas" sniffed Candy as she leaned over and gave the older man a kiss on the cheek.

"I-I d-don't know what to say except th-thank you," stammered Jeremy.

"Yes Silas, from all the Bolt brothers, thank you." said Jason taking his rightful place as head of the family.

"When I die, Jeremy, you will be a very wealthy young man."

" Silas" said Jeremy talking honest and from the heart,"I already am the richest man in this territory."

"And why do you say that young man?"

"Well, Silas, I have everything a man could ever want right here in Seattle. My home is in the most beautiful part of the world. I have the love of a beautiful woman, a child on the way. I have family- my brothers and little sister. Still have my health if Josh would stop hitting me on the head and I have friends. Yes sir I am indeed the luckiest man in all of Washington territory. And Silas, mine and Candy's child will have a grandfather now, that's if you'll accept."

"With honor, Jeremy," answered Silas.

The two men shook hands as Jason and Joshua looked at them, pride in their younger brother shining in the same shade of Bolt blue eyes they shared with Jeremy.


End file.
